Stanley Poole
Stanley Poole is a character in BioShock 2. A former reporter for the Rapture Tribune, Stanley was used by Andrew Ryan to infiltrate Lamb's Rapture Family prior to the Civil War. He was instrumental in the fall of Dionysus Park, after being put in charge of it for a time. Poole extorts the aid of Subject Delta to clean up evidence of his destructive misdeeds in the area. History While working for the Rapture Tribune, Stanley Poole became associated with Augustus Sinclair, who began paying Stanley not to report any of Sinclair's unscrupulous secrets. Sinclair offered Stanley a job that would "change history",Audio Diary, Working for Sinclair which involved providing Andrew Ryan with proof that Sofia Lamb's ideology was a dangerous political movement needing to be suppressed. Ryan wanted Lamb's activities in Dionysus Park exposed, so that Lamb herself could be taken out of the picture. Sinclair used Stanley to infiltrate Lamb's supporters inside the park.Audio Diary, Mole Stanley convinced Simon Wales, one of Lamb's higher-ranked members, that the Rapture Tribune was suppressing his real journalism about Rapture. Even Lamb seemed to be convinced that he genuinely wanted to join.Audio Diary, Patronage While in "The Family", Stanley was under intense pressure from Ryan's operatives (who wanted immediate results), and from young Eleanor Lamb, who became suspicious of him.Audio Diary, Gotta Keep it Together Stanley anonymously reported Sofia Lamb's plots to take control of Rapture, resulting in her detention at Persephone.Audio Diary, Lamb Flouts the System Around the same time, a deep sea diver from the surface accidentally discovered and entered Rapture.Post by Jordan Thomas in 2k Forum thread "Who is Delta? *SPOILERS*" This man was accepted into the city and became something of a celebrity for his heroics, gaining the nickname "Johnny Topside" in articles in the Rapture Tribune, ''and Stanley's respect. Andrew Ryan did not trust the visitor's story, and was convinced the explorer must be a government agent sent to spy on Rapture, and had him incarcerated at' Persephone Penal Colony.' After Lamb's disappearance, Stanley was put in charge of Dionysus Park, and he used his new privileges to throw wild parties at Lamb's expense. When Eleanor threatened Stanley with telling her mother what he was doing, Stanley sold Eleanor to a Little Sister's Orphanage, not knowing her fate was to become a Little Sister. Then came word that Lamb had escaped her detention. Fearing members of The Rapture Family would tell Sofia Lamb of his conduct on her return from prison, Stanley exploited a dangerous flaw in Dionysus Park's construction,Audio Diary, Dionysus Park's Weakness flooding the park and killing all witnesses to his misdeeds.Audio Diary, A Plan After Andrew Ryan was killed, and Lamb began her rise to power, Stanley found himself imprisoned within his lie and had no choice but to keep a low profile. ''BioShock 2 After Subject Delta drains Dionysus Park to save Sinclair, the Little Sisters begin exploring the park to collect ADAM for Sofia Lamb. Stanley Poole, who has locked himself in the control booth of the Atlantic Express station, does not want this, as the ADAM contains memories from the corpses there. If Lamb obtains the ADAM, he fears the secret of his betrayals will be revealed. By blocking the train, Stanley forces Delta to prevent the Little Sisters from gathering ADAM for Sofia Lamb. Delta cannot advance towards Eleanor until he completes this task. With Eleanor's telepathic help, Delta views the memories within the gathered ADAM, vividly seeing the events as described above. Once all the Little Sisters are gone, Stanley re-opens the train for Delta to proceed. Delta and Stanley discover via Lamb's radio transmission that Sofia Lamb knew of Stanley's actions all along. She says she had forgiven him, since his actions in having Eleanor turned into a Little Sister later became a blessing in disguise for Lamb's grand utopian scheme. However, in helping Delta, Poole doomed himself by interfering with her plans for Eleanor. Lamb tells Delta that Stanley was the one who turned in Johnny Topside to Ryan. Giving Delta the option to have his revenge, it is left up to the player whether or not Stanley should live or die. The result of this decision will have an impact on the game's ending. When Subject Delta takes control of a Little Sister much later on in Persephone, he sees a statue depicting the way he treated Stanley Poole. If Delta has spared Stanley Poole, the latter will be kneeling before Delta, who in turn will be holding his hand in a show of mercy. If Delta has instead taken revenge upon Stanley, Delta will appear to be choking him with one hand. Audio Diaries *Ryan Amusements **Working for Sinclair *Pauper's Drop **Mole *Dionysus Park **Patronage **Gotta Keep it Together **Lamb Flouts the System **A Plan *Cult of Rapture **House of Cards (from Dionysus Park) *Removed Audio Diaries **Thinking on the Fly (from Dionysus Park) Gallery StanleyPooleMSImage.png|Stanley Poole as 3D model. BioShock 2-Stanley Poole encountered in Dionysus Park - ducked f0372.png|Poole as you see him when you have the option to spare or kill him. Stanley Good Stance.png|Stanley's representation if spared. StanleyPoole.jpg|Stanley Poole in-game. StanleyApprovesPorkHypos.png|Stanley's Alternative Body Texture (In front of a skybox). Stanley Poole Concept art.png|Concept art of Stanley Poole. Stanley Poole Good.jpg|Stanley Poole's statue in Outer Persephone if the player spares his life. Stanley Poole bad.jpg|Stanley Poole's statue in Outer Persephone if the player kills him. Behind the Scenes *In one of the original concepts for Stanley, he would have worn a Hawaiian shirt, as stated in this quote by Colin Fix, Senior Character Concept Artist, 2K Marin, from the Deco Devolution artbook: "We had some challenges with the ''BioShock 2 characters, especially with appropriate costumes. We would do a lot of research but sometimes things wouldn't quite fit, like Dermot had an earlier version of Stanley in a swanky Hawaiian shirt that was in the time period, but it felt out of place in Rapture. It felt really modern even though it wasn't.''" *Stanley is currently the only non-playable character seen injecting an EVE Hypo. *If the player chooses to kill Stanley, and uses Winter Blast to do so, Stanley will shatter instantly, without the use of a weapon or melee attack to shatter him, and will leave behind a Lockbox. A single sting from the Insect Swarm will also kill him, as well as even being killed by Hypnotize. References Category:BioShock 2 Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters